


Ingenuity

by cadkitten



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Balloons, Condoms, Improvised Sex Toys, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A frustrated growl bubbled up in Tim's throat as he lost hold of the latex once again and the whole creation deflated in his hands. The chair creaked under him as he shifted his weight, impatient. Sometimes he thought he spent far too many hours trying to improvise things like this... far too many hours researching and then trying things out. But that was half the fun for him and he wasn't about to let it all go just because he couldn't get it all tied up correctly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ingenuity

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Pray" by A9

A frustrated growl bubbled up in Tim's throat as he lost hold of the latex once again and the whole creation deflated in his hands. The chair creaked under him as he shifted his weight, impatient. Sometimes he thought he spent far too many hours trying to improvise things like this... far too many hours researching and then trying things out. But that was half the fun for him and he wasn't about to let it all go just because he couldn't get it all tied up correctly. 

Trying again, he slid a small bottle of lube into the condom, tugged it tight against the bottom and twisted once, bringing the remaining condom down around the bottle and then turning the whole creation over. A few breaths of air into it to balloon it out and then twisting, wrapping around the tip of the condom... grasping the tip and the end he had, pulling and tying together. This was where he kept fucking it up, losing his hold. Perhaps there were better ways to do it, but he thought this would hold tighter if only he could keep a good grip on it. Latex wrapped tight around his fingers and he tugged more, looping under, tucking in, and pulling. Once... more... ah! He pulled it tight and then let it go, reaching into the top to dislodge the lubricant from it, one twist back in the opposite direction... and... free. He pressed on the creation a few times, seeing if it was straining anything in the ties and then sat back, a devious little grin on his lips.

Perfect.

He took another glance at his bedroom door - perhaps the twentieth time he'd done so since starting this project - and ensured it was locked. Satisfied, he reached down, untying his pants and then arching up to ease them down to his thighs. Settling his bare ass against the chair, Tim wet his lips and picked up the lube, popping the top open and turning the bottle over, letting it hover just an inch or so above his cock. He was already hard, had been since he'd started creating his little toy nearly an hour ago. But now he could feel the rush of endorphins that told him he'd be satisfying himself soon, that burned with fire at the simple idea of such an act. 

The lube dripped out, one little drizzle at a time over the head of his dick, lazily running down the sides of his shaft. At least it was warm since he'd been holding onto it a lot during this project. Righting it, he moved it over the convenient hole he'd created in the ballooned out condom, giving it a good squeeze to fill the hole with a good amount of the slick substance. He set the lube on the table and picked up the toy, his hips giving an eager pump before he ever got it off the table. Yeah... he was beyond aroused and right up into plain old horny. He'd always sort of considered them to be different states. Arousal was controllable, almost delicate. And horny... well that was nearly impossible to deal with without giving in to bodily wants and needs. Arousal was mostly mental, a state driven by things you see or think, something that can be tamped down on. But horny was driven by the body, by physicality of one sort or another. Touch, taste... friction... or the allusion of coming pleasure. Like this. His body knew he was about to give in and provide him with a means to his end and it wouldn't relent now that he had it in sight. If he didn't satisfy the urge now, it would become frustrating... painful... _irritating_. He'd only driven himself past arousal into horny with thoughts alone a few times in his life, when he was trying to toe that line and find the difference. But it had always been very purposeful, not something that would just happen if he didn't let it.

The tip of his dick touched the condom and he took in a hitching breath before sliding it down over himself. A low groan bubbled up as he pushed up into the condom, watching as his length became sheathed within the clear hole. It was just a little warm from the lube, a bit snug around his cock... and when he canted his hips, it made just the right amount of sound, a tiny squelch of lube inside of it. Maybe it was fucked up that he enjoyed the variety of sounds that sexual things offered him, but he'd always been a bit more auditory than anything else. The sound of his own moans when he jerked off got him off faster than when he had to be quiet. The sound of his hand over his cock - especially slicked with lube - had always been exciting. Even the creak of the bed when he rubbed himself against it was a turn on. And this... this was a completely different realm of sound. Closer to what he imagined sex would sound like. 

Tim let his head fall back as he began to work his hips and his hands, pushing the balloon condom down over his cock as he shoved up into it. His eyelids fluttered closed and he breathed out a low little moan. It had been two days since he'd allowed himself to masturbate, two days since he'd found relief in his own devices and now he was almost regretting that choice. He'd cum too soon... too quickly to really enjoy the toy he'd built for himself, one that would surely deflate too quickly to use again, even if it was just in the morning. Yet... he couldn't stop himself. His hips bucked and the chair protested, his feet flat on the floor and his thighs straining as he shoved his dick into the balloon over and over. His head banged back on the chair, a steady little thump. A snarl worked its way out of his throat and he shivered, gasping as he drove himself home into it harder.

But it wasn't enough. Not yet. 

Holding it against himself with one hand, he stood up, letting his pants fall the rest of the way off, stepping out of them and heading to the bed. He eased onto the mattress, moving so that he faced the wall. One hand braced there, the other on the condom balloon, holding it in place as he sank down. His knees spread and his hips tilted to just the right angle... and he began to thrust, barely able to stop himself from doing it. His head hung, his eyes half-lidded, watching as his dick entered and then pulled out of his toy. The sounds of his union with it increased and his heart slammed in his chest, his breath coming in strangled gasps. A tiny keening sound began in the back of his throat and he didn't bother to stop it. Not now... not when he was so close he could nearly _feel_ his body preparing to cum. The tightness of his sac, the heat coiled so tightly within him, the flush of his skin... and _oh god_ the lengthening of his cock, just the last little tiny bit. He was about to-

A strangled cry left him and he barely kept his eyes open as the first shock of his orgasm hit him hard. One spurt of cum into the toy and his eyelids slid closed, tears stinging his eyes from the sheer force of what was happening to him. A few more jerks of his hips and he stilled, trembling as he emptied himself, balls deep within the toy. 

His forehead rested against the wall and he just leaned there, panting, his heart galloping away as he tried to focus on the world around him again. His eyes opened and he stared down at his still very hard length buried in the toy, his cum clouding up the entire first inch or so of the condom, and he gritted his teeth. He still hadn't managed this one, but he wanted to... desired it with every fiber of his being. Maybe... maybe he could manage with such a pleasurable device. Arousal slammed through him at the idea and horniness followed a second later as he forced himself to move. His hips bucked hard and quick, his cock driving in and out of the balloon. The sounds increased, the slick slap of his balls against it, the sensation of his cum overflowing from the hole.

More sounds from his own throat, ones he didn't think he'd ever made before. So much pleasure... _too_ much pleasure. He threw his head back, his arm pushing him away from the wall as he full on fucked the balloon's hole, panting and gasping and unable to force himself to stop no matter how much it almost _hurt_. His own voice echoed off the walls for a few seconds, something he couldn't stop from coming out as loud as it did, and then, "Ah, God!" One more hard thrust and he could feel his face contorting in the strangest way... and then he was cumming. His hips moved through the whole thing, a motion he didn't control at all, until it became so much that he was nearly clawing at the wall, wanting away from everything.

Pulling out of the condom balloon, he humped the air a few times and then strained forward, watching through tear-laden eyes as his cock gave another weak spurt of cum, this one landing over the top of the clear latex. He forced his hips forward, running his cock through the mess of it, and then whined, letting go of the balloon and falling over onto his side on the bed.

Tim twisted around, forcing himself onto his back and just stared up at the ceiling as he gasped for his breath. His entire body hummed with the pleasure of what he'd just experienced, with the flood of happiness inducing hormones. He knew he should get up... that he should clean up. But everything felt heavy. Heavy and utterly heavenly. His hips gave a weak push and he looked down, finding himself still semi-hard, the remnants of what he'd done not quite worn off yet, and he gave a breathy laugh. God bless ingenuity.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to know what I'm talking about, [here's a pic of the condom balloon masturbator](http://i61.tinypic.com/2hmgi1c.png). There's no cock. It's from a video off x tube called, creatively, "Condom balloon fuck" by user kmonkman. Not sure if we can link vids and don't want to be in trouble, so... have at.


End file.
